Complicated Friendship
by wildkidlexie
Summary: Peter was beginning to change by the time the Marauders reached their last year...please read AN before reading the story


**A/N****Hope**** you like this, it's not much...**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW BEFORE READING THE STORY**

**(Revised A/N****I found this on one of my old Floppy disks. I don't know if I posted this up. Somewhere and under what title, but if you have already read this story, it's probably me who wrote it too. The saving date of this story on the Floppy said it was created on 2004 so this was written three years ago…and I might have posted it up, as I've said earlier so please don't comment like "I've seen this somewhere." It was probably me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy…)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

Peter was beginning to change by the time the Marauders reached their last year.

James, Remus, and Padfoot seemed to notice it.

At those times, lily and James were already dating.

Lily looked at her boyfriend. "James...are you all right?" she asked.

James looked back at her. He hadn't notice that he was staring at Peter.

He snapped back to reality. "Uh...yeah."

Sirius came up and placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"Mate, look at Wormtail. I can't believe he ditch us."

James didn't reply. Something was different with Peter now and that he knew.

**Uh Huh  
Life's like this  
Uh Huh  
****Uh Huh  
That's the way it is**

Lily didn't get it. "Nothing's wrong with Pettigrew, is there?"

Sirius was a little sad too. The three of them grabbed their bags and went to the common room.

James plopped down on the couch. "Sirius, Peter's head is growing. He's getting too comfortable with the Slytherins."

Lily sighed. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. What's wrong with that? What I'd be worrying about now are the exams." She said.

Remus came in. "What's up?" he asked placing his books on the table near him.

"It's Peter." was all Sirius said.

"I know," was Remus' reply.

Lily didn't understand, but knowing that the Marauders were friends for long, she knew there was some connection with their brains. No matter how weird they might have been before.

Peter came in and slammed his books on the desk. "James Potter! What the bloody damned hell did you do with Severus?" he asked angrily.

Sirius looked up. "And when did you care about that? You used to like it." He reminded him.

Peter looked even angrier. 'I was a child!"

Remus looked calmly and said. "And what are you now?"

**Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before**

James looked at lily. 'This is going to be too much. You have to go up now."

Lily didn't move. "Don't you dare fight!" She was a little worried.

Sirius gave a weak smile. "Dun worry, Prongs is too...I can't explain, to be hurt."

Remus slowly took out his wand. "We don't want a fight, Lily." He still looked as calm as ever.

Peter looked at Lily and frowned. "You're not in this so don't interfere, silly girl."

James grew angry and grabbed Peter's collar. Everyone thought James would smack him, but instead. "What happened to you, WORMTAIL?!"

**And if you could only let it be  
You will see**

Peter pushed James away. "I'm no Marauder anymore, James." He looked at Sirius and Remus. "After all those years, all we did was played games."

Sirius clenched his fists. "If only...I'm gonna smack you, Pettigrew!"

Lily gasped. James looked at Sirius. Remus dropped his wand. Peter just stood there. The Marauders only called each other's family names when they're meaning to fight.

Remus quickly picked up his wand. "Calm down, Padfoot."

Sirius shot him a look. "We're not children anymore. Tomorrow is the day we start our exams. After that, we leave this school. Maybe Pettigrew was right, we did played games!"

James mouth grew dry, too dry to speak.

Sirius continued. "But then, we were friends. That made it all fun in the first place."

**I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin in your car  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
But you become**

James gave Lily a little push. "Go up. Please Lily."

Peter gave James a dirt look. "You've changed a lot before I did, Potter. Just for that silly girl. You betrayed the marauders."

James didn't shoot the look back at Peter, but he did take his wand out. "I never betrayed the marauders. Peter, People change when they...you know I fancied Lily ever since!"

"Yes, back when you had common sense!" shouted Peter.

Remus finally heated up. "James never lost his senses, you have. Going out with those SLYTHERINS!"

Peter snorted. "And what's wrong with them?"

Sirius pointed his wand at Peter. "OUT WITH IT, PETTIGREW! WHAT HAVE YOU SAID TO THEM?"

James looked at him. "You've changed since we started this year. At first, you were still the Marauder you used to be, but you had the Slytherins with you. Thought I never knew, Peter?"

**Somebody else  
Round everyone else **

Peter reddened. "As if you've never changed, Potter."

James raised his wand. "I didn't say I didn't."

Remus glanced at Lily. "For the last time, Miss Evans, go to the room!"

Lily didn't move.

Peter pointed his wand to her. "Filthy! Filthy Mudblood!"

James cursed under his breath. "You pieced of damned shit! What did you just call her?" he asked angrily. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Peter's wand flew to James' hand.

Sirius looked at James; he was going to blow up soon. He knew his best friend.

He grabbed Lily's arm. "Listen to us, Evans. You don't want to see Prongs this way. He's-he's different. Don't you see his eyes?" he asked.

"Lily," James said. "Go up. Listen to me. I'm in no mood or time to talk to you."

Lily took one last look and went up to their room.

She never knew what happened to the boys last night. All she could hear were their loud voices. Their yells and arguments. She could hear jus almost of the hexes they did to each other.

Lily shut her eyes. She grew scared. She cried herself to sleep.

"Lily, Lily." James was standing over her bed, all dressed and ready for the day.

Lily looked up. "What happened?"

James looked away. 'Don't ask."

As she and James walked down the hall. They saw Peter, trying to act like James did when they were younger.

**Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

"I'm sick of him." Someone said from behind them. Remus and Sirius had followed them into the hall.

James didn't answer, but only looked at him.

Remus placed a hand on James' shoulder. "Let's just concentrate on the exams for now."

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turnin into  
Honestly, you promised me****I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**

As they went through the days with their exams, James couldn't take his mind of peter.

A part of him still said _Peter's still your friend._

Lily could tell that he couldn't concentrate. Sirius looked up and could see him too. Remus felt sorry for him he knew the feeling.

When they finished the exams and it was time to say goodbye to their friends. It was their last day at Hogwarts.

James, in spite of his anger, still he tried to look happy in front of Lily. "Will you marry me?"

Sirius watched him. Remus was proud of him.

Lily smiled and answered. "Of course. I love you, James."

After that moment, Lily was called by her friends.

James leapt to Remus and Sirius. "SHE SAID YES!"

Sirius smiled. "Good luck, I guess, mate. Gonna miss ye."

Just then, James' face turned sad. "Wormtail..."

Remus sighed. "Forget about him, James. His off with the Slytherins now." he said.

But James would never forget.

**You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not foolin anyone  
When you become**

Peter came to them. He was different now.

"Well, see you next times, boys," was all he said.

Sirius looked at him. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Peter raised his eyebrows. "I've been invited to a party. Sorry."

Remus looked at him. 'With whom?" he asked.

Peter sighed. 'If you have to know. With the Malfoys and Severus is gonna be there too."

James made a face. Peter Shrugged,

When he went with other boys, Sirius looked at the other two. Their faces were downcast.

"Never mind him, mates!" he said.

James looked around and saw Lily coming towards him. "Gotta go, guys."

Months went by and came the Potters' wedding day. Sirius was there. Remus was there.

Peter wasn't.

**Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me **

James looked at Remus. "Did Peter come?" he asked hopefully.

Remus shook his head. "Not a sight. James, forget about him."

James sighed. He turned and smiled at the other visitors and relatives.

No matter how much of a jerk Peter had become, he was still James' friend.

He had really hoped he could patch things up with Peter.

A year came by and he and Lily had a son. They named the boy Harry James Potter.

Lily looked at Sirius. "Ha-ha! And James said you'd be my son's godfather. Do you accept?" she asked jokingly as she held the baby.

Sirius smiled. "Anything for this cute baby." He liked the boy's eyes; they were Lily's best physical feature.

But then, horrible things came to happen.

Soon, Peter kept visiting the Potters.

"Why are you here...again?" asked Lily, holding Harry at that time.

She felt as if being pushed by Peter. "All I want to do is see my old friend, James."

Lily looked at him, suspiciously. "You've seen him, everyday this month!"

Peter flashed his eyes at her. "He's my best friend.

Before they knew it, everything was going on to secrecy.

Soon they were saying things like:

"We have to have a secret keeper!" exclaimed Sirius.

Peter was there too. Remus wasn't.

"But who?" asked James.

Sirius' face was a little sullen. "Remus, he's a friend, but he's also as smart as anyone could be." he looked at Peter. "You, you try it. Voldemort's sure to be after me."

Peter agreed. "Of course."

But that was the night where the Potters met their match. Their downfall.

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turnin into  
Honestly, you promised me  
****I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**

James met face to face with Voldemort.

"Run Lily! Take Harry with you!" he yelled and tried to stop Voldemort.

Before he died that night, behind Voldemort, a man he knew stood there. He knew the face, but he doesn't know the man himself.

"Peter, you didn't...It can't be..."

It was the last words he said all his life.

That night, the Potters, except for young Harry, died.

Hagrid came to pick the child and take him to the Dursleys.

Sirius was there. "Take the bike, I won't need it anymore." He said and watched as Hagrid took his godson away.

He knew who did it, he figured out who betrayed the Potters.

He went after Peter.

Shakily, at the street, Peter pointed to Sirius. "YOU BETRAYED JAMES AND LILY POTTER! YOU WERE THIER SECRET KEEPER!!"

He died, and Sirius was blamed for it.

Sent to Azkaban for a crime he never did. Sent with bitterness and anger against Peter.

**Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see**

Years passed by. Harry grew up with eh Dursleys.

He found out that he was a wizard and went to Hogwarts, like his parents.

He had gone through facing the enemy two times, defying him two times.

When he went back for his third year, he met Professor R.J. Lupin.

As they fought of dementors, Sirius tried to fight his way back to Hogwarts.

On his own mind, he had his own mission.

**Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**

"You rat! You were the one who killed and betrayed the Potters!" said Sirius after everything was explained to his godson.

Remus looked at him and quietly said. "You did change, Pettigrew."

Sirius' eyes were burning with flame. "And you betrayed JAMES!"

Remus looked at him. "After seven years of friendship. We all thought you were our friend..."

Peter was silent at that.

Even though he had managed to escape the dementors, he wasn't able to escape from the guilt.

He could picture James' face clearly.

_"You all right', Wormtail?"_

_"Have you finished your homework? I'd do it for years." _

_"We'll be friends until the end, aren't we, __mates_

Peter took one last look at Hogwarts and then left.

Why'd he have to make everything so complicated when everything then was so simple?

From somewhere above them, James watched, the hurt of his friend's betrayal never left his heart.

**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turnin into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no**

**A_/n: whew! that took some time! But I hope you like it!! I tried me best...!!_**

**(REVISED A/N?: I wrote this when I was fourteen, so it probably would be a lot shallower than my other latest fanfiction. I'd appreciate a review, though. Thanks.)**


End file.
